Unconference jyväskylä Wiki
Lots of groups and people in this city have their own initiatives on how to make Jyväskylä (and the world!) a better place to live and work so we're offering just an open space for sharing knowledge, ideas and advice. Ex. The regional developer who needs to talk to business owners, students about making the city more sustainable Ex. The entrepreneur who seeks new possibilities in clean energy and is looking for a support group/people to join the team Ex. The organizer who is setting up a network to support entrepreneurs/artists/leaders etc. Unconference Jyväskylä!'' is an event for business leaders, entrepreneurs, students, change makers and anyone interested in '''the business of social and environmental change. An unconference is a facilitated, participant-driven conference centred around a theme or purpose. It's the opposite of a traditional conference. *You help decide the content. *It's a pick-and-mix programme. *The law of two feet. If you don't like a session move on until you find one that engages you. *A marketplace of ideas, many-to-many rather than one-to-many. *You get out what you put in, so get involved.. Unconference Jyväskylä! is intensive, energising, practical and free! (donations warmly welcome ). Event Details : DATE: Friday April 16 2010 : TIME: 9.00-15.00 (arrive as early as 8:30, grab a coffee)' : PLACE: Turbiinitalo (Piippukatu 3), Jyväskylä FINLAND : LANGUAGE: English & Suomi (Tilaisuudet pidetään osallistujille sopivalla kielellä.) : Organizers: Unconference Jyväskylä! is an idea that sprung up across numerous people from different organizations, including Net Impact Central Finland , Monkey Business, HILA Open Oy. It is not meant to cater to one organization's agenda though. It is cocreated for the purpose of bringing together people & organizations who are interested in the business of sustainability! Organizing Team: '''Jane Porter (me@janeporter.ca) Maija Kotamäki (maija.kotamaki@gmail.com) Laura Koskinen (laura@cashmir.fi) Ellen Torvi (ellen.torvi@gmail.com) '''Sponsors: Baltic Climate VENUE: Never been to theTeam Academy before? Expect an old factory, renovated for the creative mind - complete with lots of open space and funky chairs. OPEN SPACE - Central Square (wide open space, stage, 100+) SESSIONS - plenty of separate rooms and couches for discussions (flip chart, and some projectors available - for the sake of the session discussions, aim for less powerpoint!) Central square.jpg|Team Academy - "CENTRAL SQUARE" - open space stage, screen, sound, 100+ capacity central square2.jpg|Team Academy "CENTRAL SQUARE" (a stage and space for 100 people) akvaario.jpg|Team Academy "AKVAARIO" (space for 20 people, video projector, flipcharts) planetaario.jpg|Team Academy "PLANETAARIO" (space for 20 people, comfy chairs, video projector, flipchart) Art of Hosting - Karlskrona (Feb 2010) 042 small.jpg|An example of an Open Space Technology - "marketplace agenda" (Source: Porter - Art of Hosting, Karlkskrona Sweden, Feb. 2010) Art of Hosting - Karlskrona (Feb 2010) 044.jpg|Example of Open Space agenda (Source: Porter 2010) What to expect? What to do now? FORMAT: Although there is "no agenda",'' unconference jyväskylä!'' still has a format and a structure. It's called Open Space Technology and has been used all over the world with businesses, organizations, even the European Commission uses this format. Expect something like this: : Schedule: : 8.30 Arrive, grab a coffee. Enjoy a morning mingle. : 9.00-10.00 Opening & Agenda creation (you can either host a session on a topic that you're passionate about or enjoy others) : 10.00-11:30 OPEN SPACE #1 (separate into sessions - attend whatever sessions you want to attend - it's the "law of two feet"!) : 11:30-12:30 Lunch : 12:30-14:00 OPEN SPACE #2 : 14:00-15:00 Closing :: Open Spaces are 1.5hrs each. Sessions can be either 1 hour or 30min. The last half hour will be for debriefing all of the sessions. : 16.00 - ? Evening agenda anyone? It's FRIDAY! I'M INTERESTED! '''''What to do now: *'Sign up' (add your name to this wiki below - under Participants) *'Add a session?' Have you been needing to discuss an idea/project/topic with others? Now's your time *'Invite your friends, colleagues, partners!' Who needs to be there to make this a valuable event for you? What groups do you need to talk to? Send them this link and tell them to sign up. *'Spread the word' **Post it - use the short link http://bit.ly/JKL_unconf **Twitter - hashtag #JKL_unconf **Facebook event Participants (Sign up!) Check out who's coming and add your name! (click on the "edit this page" button on the top of the page) * Niko Järvinen (Profile Pros - www.pros.fi and personal tuxie.org) * Mikko Oksanen (Global Venture Lab - www.gvl3.com) * Mari Suoranta (JYU, Global Venture Lab) * Mila Hakanen (JYU, Global Venture Lab) * Maija Kotamäki (Cashmir, Team Academy) * Ellen Torvi * Johanna Hytönen (HUB Jyväskylä) * Jane Porter (JYU, NIFI, GVL, www.janeporter.ca) * Brent Baker (JYU student, WWF/Green Office representative) * Laura Koskinen (Cashmir, Team Academy) * Henna Rauhala (HUB Jyväskylä) * Perttu Waldén (JYU uni Jyväskylä) * Devon Vode Ebah, the Richidiot (JAMK student, CEO RichIdiot Entertainment) * Ruggiero Salvatore (former JYU student) * Ville Keränen (Monkey Business, Team Academy Alumni, http://www.banana.fi) * Jarkko Tuominen (Manifant, Team Academy) * Satu Vainio (Partus Oy) * Maria Taxakartegi (WorldWideTeam, Team Academy) * Petrus Piiroinen (Cromita, Team Academy) * Jenni Anttonen (Tmi Jenni Anttonen) * Hanna Kontro (Manifant, Team Academy) * Lasse Vuola (Puranen-Kiviluoto Oy) * Joona Nuutinen (http://www.netura.fi/) * Andrea Bassi * Heidi Kuivajärvi (Suuntaviitta Osk, Proacademy) * Philip Muller (JYU) * Iker Lejardi * Michael Vanamo * Perttu Walden (University of Jyväskylä) * Leila Hänninen * Demi Smoloktou (University of Jyväskylä) * Jukka Karlsted (Corporate Environmental Management, JYU) * Wikor Zaremba (University of Jyväskylä) * Jaana Teriö (Project Manager, Vastuullisen liiketoiminnan edelläkävijät, JAMK) * Marianne Ekonen (JAMK) * Hannu Koponen (Regional Council of Central Finland, BalticClimate project) * Perttu Poikonen (JCI, Sivuprofiili Oy, JYU) * Kari Halttunen (Jyväskylä Innovation) * Essi Silvennoinen (Coach, Team Academy) * Raija Partanen (Regional Council of Central Finland, CREA.RE - Creative Regions project) * Suvi Kyyrönen (Suuntaviitta Osk, Proacademy) * Aini Homma (Suuntaviitta Osk, Proacademy) * Virpi Pietiläinen (JAMK University of Applied Sciences, student) * Ari Aumo (JAMK University of Applied Sciences, student) * Timo Hyväri (Takomo, Team Academy) * Henna Kääriäinen (Monkey Business, Team Academy Alumni) * Minna Janhonen (Unelmania, Team Academy) * Minh Thanh Bui (JAMK) * Mika Mäkelä (Goala, Team Academy) * Krista Jokela * Sirkku Savola (Unelmania, Team Academy) * Christopher Yogaswaran * Meng Wang' * Paolo Rossi (Healk Kiosk project) Merie Joseph (University of Jyvaskyla, GVL) * Liisa Hänninen * Aino Ruggiero * Cecile Fontaine (University of Jyvaskyla) * Jukka Koponen (JYU) Session Ideas What discussions/workshops to you need to have? (click on the "edit this page" button at the top and add your session!) *Sessions can either be well-prepared (you already know what you want to discuss, handout), or simply just share a topic that you're interested in and have a good discussion with the participants) You may just come up with an idea on the spot in the day! *What's needed in Jyväskylä to get the sustainability engine running? Is an association needed to bring together people/organizations regularly? Net Impact Central Finland (Jane Porter & Maija Kotamäki) *Sustainability as new growth engine of Jyväskylä and Central-Finland? (Mikko Oksanen) *Entrepreneurship and Growth. RichIdiot Entertainment (Devon Vode Ebah, the RichIdiot) *Inner growth through meditation: An ancient path to sustainability? (Salvatore Ruggiero) *Short meditation workshop (Salvatore Ruggiero) *Social Media (Perttu Poikonen, JCI) Here's some slides. *Bringing health care to the bottom of the pyramid (West Bengal Rural Health Kiosk project - Global Venture Lab) (Philipp Mueller, Paolo Rossi, Perttu Walden) *Climate change - challenges and chances for local business (Hannu Koponen) *Why participate in Protomo community? (Kari Haltunen) *Protomo steak and sales pitch *How to motivate professionals - ideas are free of charge, revenue for you *match making - Protomo marketing and sales pitch brainstorming *WWF Green Office Management System--A valuable tool for an organization's work place? (Brent Baker) How to prepare for a session Thinking about hosting a session at the unconference? First of all, many sessions don't need to be that well-prepared as some people will likely just come up with the idea on the spot during the Agenda Creation - so don't freak out if you don't have time! That said, THERE ARE SOME KEY POINTERS FOR MAKING A GREAT SESSION *'Start with a topic & a position. '''Help start the discussion by offering a position on the topic, a set of questions. You could start with a 5 min introduction and then open for free-flowing conversation. *Make it interactive. People might not stay in your session if you have an hour-long powerpoint.... (tip: no need for powerpoint unless truly necessary for you to show something unique!) Make it easy for people to participate, ask questions, and use the group to add to your expertise on the topic. Use the markers & chart paper to write down key points of the conversation. *Get to know the group. Give time at the beginning to let people introduce themselves and explain why they're interested in the topic. *Relax and have fun. If you’re friendly and relaxed, people will tend to be friendlier and more relaxed. If you’re scared and quiet, people will be cautious and tentative. *Continue the conversation. Get people’s names and e-mails and follow up with any notes or photos to help continue the conversations. Often people are torn between two sessions and miss yours despite their interest: post to the conference wiki afterwards, leaving people who missed your session a way to catch up and still make connections (or contributions). Read more 'things to do, ''things to avoid'', ''basic session patterns to copy'' at '''"How to run a great unconference session" (REALLY GOOD TIPS!) Organizations (add your logo) finland logo.jpg|link=http://www.netimpactfinland.fi/ baltic climate Logo_small.JPG|link=http://balticclimate.org/ JYKES logo.JPG|link=http://www.jykes.fi/ 745-keski-suomen_liitto,_gif.gif UE_ref_programme.JPG GVLlogo - green, uni-based....jpg|link=www.gvl3.com TA_logo.png Cashmir logot 005.jpg logo9.jpg JKL_Innovation2_jpg.jpg Kaaviokuva Protomo.jpg Monkey_badge.png|more info about Monkey Business at http://www.banana.fi|link=http://www.banana.fi